Ascension
by augustus.charlemagne
Summary: Goku and his friends continue to fight evil to protect the earth and the universe. This is a continuation of DBZ that, for the most part, disregards the still-developing story of DBS. That said, some elements of DBS will appear...
1. The Youngest Fighter

A young lavender haired man flew through the crisp mountain air. He hadn't been here in years, but, just as he had thought, the young warrior still knew the landscape here like the back of his hand from playing here many times as a child. He had many memories of that time, the perils of Majin Buu and the subsequent battles, as well as the peace that began soon after. lost in memories, the young man almost missed his destination, only noticing just after he passed it. The youth touched down on a cobblestone pathway that lead up to a windowed magenta door.

"Goten!" The half-saiyan yelled as he walked by a white picket fence that surrounded a garden. As the man reached the door he began knocking on it, continuing to shout, "Goten! Gohan!"

After a moment the door opened, "What do you want n…" Then the voice cut off as a middle aged black-haired woman opened the door, "Oh, Trunks! What a surprise! What brings you here?"

"Hey Chichi, it's been awhile," Began Trunks, "is Goten or Gohan around?"

"Yeah, it's only been what, five years?" she joked, causing a smirk to sneak itself onto Trunks' face. "Goten is out training with his father," The former martial artists began, "But Gohan is in his study working, I'll take you to him." Chichi finished as she turned, waving her hand for trunks to follow. The young saiyan followed his elder around the house to a second building in back, somewhat larger than the first.

"Wow, is this Gohan's house?" asked the warrior as a young black haired woman opened the door. "Hi, Videl!" called out Trunks as he jogged up to greet his old friend.

"Oh, hello Trunks," Videl replied with a bit of a start, "how have you been?"

"I've been busy," began Trunks, "My mom has been training me to take over Capsule Corp when she eventually retires." With the wave of a hand, Videl welcomed the two in. Trunks entered first, and he saw that half the walls were covered in bookshelves. "Seems like you guys have been busy too," The youth continued as he took his surroundings in, "what are you doing with all these books?"

"They're Gohan's of course," Videl exclaimed, "he's always got his nose in a book."

"Hey, did I hear my name?" Asked a voice in the next room. A couple seconds later a tall man with jet black hair walked into the room from the direction the voice came from. "Hey Trunks," Gohan exclaimed at seeing his old friend, "it's good to see you. It's been awhile."

Trunks smiled right back, "yeah it has," he replied, "What have you been up to all these years?"

Gohan smiled, sticking his arms out to the sides, "isn't it obvious?" he chuckled, "I've been doing a lot of learning theses last ten years." Putting his arms down he turned back to Trunks, "So, what brings you here today?"

"Oh, I was actually looking for Goten, but I wanted to see you too. Do you have any idea where he might be?" inquired the lavender haired saiyan.

"Sure," answered the older saiyan, "He's out training with my dad on the next mountain. They invited me to come out too, but I was busy. I might go see what their up to later, though."

Trunks smiled as he began to turn, "Awesome!" he exclaimed, "I wanted to see what he's been up to all these years." The young warrior started for the door, "It was nice to see you all again, see ya later!" Trunks heard their goodbyes behind him as he took to the sky, 'Now... where do I sense some power levels? Oh, there!' he thought to himself, using his Ki sense. The saiyan then took off towards one of the mountains.

A teenage saiyan stood, hands locked with a larger warrior. Both saiyans pushed, trying to overpower the other. Suddenly the older saiyan let go and fell onto his back, kicking up, landing his foot squarely in his opponent's jaw. The younger fighter flipped back with the kick, recovered on the ground behind him, then shot at his counterpart. His messy hair flowed in the wind as he began to spin, flying at his enemy as he twisted in the air. Just as he reached his ready opponent he stuck out his leg ready to land a kick with all the momentum he had built up. The older Warrior held out his arms in an "X" shape, prepared for the impact. The two collided in a loud thud that shook the ground in their immediate vicinity.

The older saiyan jumped back, "Good job, Goten, I see you've been working hard."

"Thanks, dad," came the reply as sweat dripped down Goten's face, "But were not finished yet."

"That's right," Goku continued with a grin, "let's see how you do when I turn up the power a bit." The experienced warrior flew at his opponent, throwing a hard right. Goten barely got his defense up in time, as the power of the attack shook his body and he had to struggle to not be thrown back. The younger saiyan returned with a feinted right, but his father saw right through the deception, and as the young warrior prepared his kick his father brought up one leg to block. "You're way to slow," Goku grinned as he grabbed the stopped leg with one hand. The powerful saiyan pulled his son closer and punched him is the stomach,

Goten landed in a heap some 30 feet away. "One of these days the shoe's gonna be on the other foot," he jokingly promised as he got up and dusted his green and white tee-shirt off. Goku just chuckled and rubbed his finger under his nose jokingly.

At that moment Trunks landed a few feet from the beaten warrior, "Hey Goten, having fun?" He joked as he took a step towards his friend.

"Very funny," retorted the young black haired saiyan, "Just wait until the tournament tomorrow, I'll show you just how strong I've become." Goten grinned as he finished his reply.

Trunks looked at him quizzically, "Tournament? Oh, you're going to compete in the world martial arts tournament tomorrow?"

Goten continued to grin, "Yep," he happily replied as he put his hands on his hips, clenched into fists. "At first I didn't want to because I had a date that day," He continued, "but the more that I think about it what better way to show off to my girlfriend than to fight in the tournament. I invited her to watch me fight tomorrow."

The two young saiyans continued to catch up, when a noise was heard behind them. The three warriors turned to see an airship land close by in the clearing behind them. The side door to the yellow vehicle opened and two figures emerged from within. One was a short muscular man with black spiked hair and the other was a taller middle-aged woman with blue hair. A smile instantly appeared on Goku's face, "Hey! Bulma, Vegeta, How have you been?" the messy haired saiyan waved.

The couple walked towards their friend, Bulma replied, "We are doing fine, not that you would know. You never call and you never come visit. If we didn't come to see you, we would probably never see you again," When she reached earth's hero she crossed her arms and scowled.

Goku smiled back at her, "Oh, don't say that, didn't we see each other not to long ago?" inquired earth's hero as he hover towards the new arrivals.

Bulma put up her hand, extending all its digits, "Five years!" she exclaimed," it's been five years since we've last seen each other!"

Goku scratched his head, "What? No way!" he retorted, smiling all the while, "there's no way it's been that long."

"Really? How old is Trunks, then?" Bulma challenged. The blue-haired woman continued when goku failed to reply, "Exactly! Every time we get together with everyone you say you have to train!"

"Well, I do need to train," The taller saiyan countered, "you never know when a new threat could appear."

Just as Bulma was about to reply, her husband cut it, earning a glare from the older woman, "By the way, Kakarot, is it true that you plan on entering the tournament tomorrow?" he asked his long time rival.

"Yep!" Goku replied as he grinned gaily, "you just can't beat those stadium hot dogs!"

"Hot dogs?" the spiky haired saiyan responded quizzically, "kakarot, what is the real reason you are entering?" he finished sternly.

"Ok," relented the earth-raised warrior, "There is this one guy who is going to sign up, and I think he may be really good. We may even have a challenge," He finished hopefully.

"What, really?" Vegeta responded, "I don't believe it, I would have sensed his power if that were true."

"Well, I guess we'll see…" finished Goku hopefully, "By the way, how has your training been going?"

"Why?" smirked the prince of saiyans, "do you want me to give away any surprises I might have in store for you tomorrow?"

"That means you're entering!?" Exclaimed the taller warrior, "Alright!" Goku grinned widely, imagining what tomorrow might hold.

"Another thing, Kakarot," Vegeta continued, changing the subject, " How has the training of your sons been going?"

Goku began with a grin, "Actually, pretty good, Goten here trains hard when he's not busy with school or girls, I've even gotten Gohan out here a few times, but the one I'm really proud of is.." He was interrupted by the sound of flight in the distance. The sound rapidly grew until a small black-haired girl landed on the ground behind them, "...Pan! She trains harder than even me!"

"Grandpa!" squealed the three-year-old happily, "I just flew around the world again. Good, huh?" She ran up to the group and hugged her grandfather's leg.

"That's awesome, Pan!" Exclaimed the old fighter, "I think that was your fastest time yet!"

"Do you think I'll be ready for tomorrow, Grandpa?" The eager child asked expectantly.

"Wait, hold on a minute," Trunks interjected, "Pan's not going to compete is she? That's crazy, she's so young and I heard there won't be a children's division this year."

Goku put his hands on the child's shoulders, "Don't you worry about little Pan, she works hard and gives it her all. She'll be fine. She might not win the championship, but she'll give anyone a run for their money," Goku assured them.

After a moment Vegeta added, "I think Pan's got the right idea, I can't wait to see how she does. Guess what," the saiyan continued with a smirk, "Trunks is entering too."

Trunks smiled back, "That's okay, dad, I had already decided to enter when I heard Goten was going to."

Hearing this, Goten grinned, "Alright! Trunks is gonna enter! This is gonna be awesome!"

* * *

The next morning the Z-fighters gathered to sign-up for the tournament. Together they walked up to the booth. There was a small line of people signing up for the tournament. As the line moved forward goku studied the group of fighters in front over him. The standard martial artists, he surmised, strong, but not as good as the fighters he had fought when he was young. He sighed, The world tournament sure had lost a lot of it's strong fighters since he fought with piccolo all those years ago.

They were second in line now, as much as a group their size can be called second, with only a small child in front of them. Vegeta studied the child. He was young, though obviously much older than Pan. maybe around 10, he had brown skin, a tall black mohawk, and work a brown cloth over his shoulder with white pants. Feeling for his ki, the saiyan prince was interested to notice he has a large ki for a human, let alone for a child his age.

"Next!" Called the official. As the group approached the man continued, " I assume everyone in this group is not competing, so just have the contestants come forward."

"Ok, I'll go first," Goku quickly spoke up, he stepped forward and filled out the paperwork quickly. Next Vegeta Stepped up, then Trunks and Goten.

"Anyone else?" asked the official, when Pan stepped man looked at her for a moment then burst out with laughter. "Thanks, kid, I've had a long day and I needed that."

"But I wanna fight!" Pan cried out.

"Calm down, Pan, I'll talk to the man for you," Goku reassured his granddaughter. The messy haired saiyan approached the official and persuaded him to allow Pan to fight. After Pan filled out the paperwork, with the help of her mother, goku turned to her, "See, nothing to worry about!" He smiled at her as she shot into his arms, embracing him with a huge grin of her own.

"Anyone else?" The official asked again.

"I would like to enter," everyone turned as a short medium haired man stepped forward, "I mean, why not?"

Goku's grin widened, "Really, Krillin?!" the saiyan exclaimed, "It's gonna be like old times."

"Yeah," the human fighter continued, "I've been doing a bit of training with 18 lately in preparation for this tournament." As if on cue, the blond android stepped forward to sign up herself.

"It would be a shame if a runner up from a previous tournament did not participate," She explained, "besides, I could win another large sum of money."

When the couple had finished with their sign up, Pan tugged at her father's pant leg, "Come on, dad, you promised."

"Alright , alright," Gohan replied as pan nearly ripped his pant leg. The tall saiyan stepped forward, "I'm going to sign up as well, I told Pan I would," he announced. He walked up and began signing his papers.

"Well, if Krillin is entering, then I have no excuse not to myself," A gruff voice stated as Piccolo walked to stand behind Gohan, a smile on his face.

"Wow," exclaimed Goku, "This is gonna be so awesome!" After all the paperwork was finished, the group moved on to the next order of business, food. They sat at a large table near a hamburger stand and ate. They all, save for piccolo, ate large portions, but none more so than the six saiyans. Pan ate just as much a her grandfather, astonishing everyone.

"How much time do we have before the tournament starts?" Goku asked his eldest son,

Gohan looked at his watch, "about an hour, why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Pan and I are going to go have some fun," the older warrior told his son, "we'll be back in time for the tournament." He turned to his smiling granddaughter, "ready?"

"Ready!" beamed back the little girl, and the two dashed off towards the carnival style booths.

Chichi watched as they disappeared, "that Goku will never grow up, will he?" she asked rhetorically, affectionately shaking her head slightly.

The two played at basketball, darts, and Hammer booths. Then they went to get ice cream. Pan got five scoops of assorted flavors, when a young boy ran into her, "You killed my cone!" the young girl yelled at her accidental assailant. The brown-haired boy staggered back as an unseen force radiated around the tiny fighter.

On the other side of the crowd Krillin turned his head suddenly, "Who is that?" he asked as he felt a power rise nearby.

"That's Pan!" Gohan Said with a start, "but, what's happening?" Suddenly the power shrank down to almost nothing.

"Phew," The old monk sighed in relief, "glad that's over, but what power! She was stronger than the ginyu force, and it was still rising! What a powerful little tike!"

Goku wiped the sweat from his brow. Having given his ice cream cone to Pan, he had averted what could have been a bit of a crisis. "Pan, you need to have more restraint," he scolded, "you can't start lashing out every time something bad happens."

"Ok" the four-year-old replied begrudgingly, a tear in her eye.

The older warrior's face softened, "Are you ok?" he asked as he put the tiny red-gi girl on his shoulder. Pan shook her head and smiled back at him.

Later the group met outside the preliminary round entrance. "Okay, you guys go get seats before the whole stadium is filled," Krillin urged those not entering the tournament.

"Okay, dad," Replied Marron, "you and mom fight your hardest!" 18 smiled and Krillin held up his fist in affirmation. The group split, one group heading towards the spectator section, and the other heading into preliminary round building.

"Here we go!" Exclaimed the old monk as the group entered.

* * *

 _Hello, all! Its been awhile, but I plan on working on this for awhile. I am sorry if you read my older stories, but I just wasn't excited to write them. I realized that I was more excited to write the later stuff with things like SSJ and such, so now I have a story that will get right to it. Also, This story kinda rewrites the EoZ part of DBZ, just to lengthen it and make it more interesting. One final thing, the "New Canon" of BoG and DBS and the like are underdeveloped as of now, so they are not Canon to this story. So assume they have not already happened. That's not to say they will not happen at all, as they will make an appearance in some capacity later in the story, but, as should be obvious by the time placement of this story's beginning, they will happen much later than the original movie. Please review, and have a good day._


	2. Majin Reincarnate

The group of Z fighters marched in the preliminary round building to see over a hundred other fighters all vying for a chance to fight out on the main arena. "Now," began the announcer, the same man who had narrated the previous tournaments, "the preliminaries will go as follows, every one of the 128 fighters here will be put into one of 16 blocks, with the winner of each block advancing to fight in the main tournament in front of all the adoring fan!" The was a cheer from the group of fighters at that. "Well," continued the announcer, "with the large number of participants this year I expect many awesome fights. Now, if you all would come get a number so we can set up the blocks and start this tournament!"

As the balding man finished, fighters began stepping forward to get their positions in the tournament. "I'm in block 8," Goku announced, "what about you guys?"

"Block 15," replied the saiyan's eldest son as he reached for his glasses out of habit, which were not there as he took them off before the tournament.

"Block 4," Goten continued, smiling widely, "What about you, Trunks?" the half-saiyan finished, turning to his childhood friend.

"I got block 7" the lavender-haired warrior replied.

"I'm in block 2," Krillin excitedly put in, "looks like I may have lucked out, not being put in the same block as any of you."

"Block 9," 18 said with the usual disinterested look on her face.

"I was put in block 1," interjected Vegeta, "good, I can get this over with quickly."

"I got number 3," squealed Pan, jumping up until she was eye level with her father.

As the group continued to walk through the large mob of fighters, Krillin made a discovery, "Hey! I'd recognize the bald back of that head anywhere, Tien!"

The Tri-clops turned to see many of his friends gathered, "Hey, guys, what are you doing here?" he asked as chiaotzu hovered beside him.

"Oh, we just came to test ourselves against the world's greatest fighters, like always," The midget warrior joked, "what about you?"

"We came out of curiosity to see how the event had changed since we were here last," The bald warrior explained, "and I guess a bit out of nostalgia." he added as he looked around.

"Yeah," Goku spoke up, " it's too bad Piccolo destroyed the island all those years ago, they changed a lot when they rebuilt everything."

The large green warrior scowled a little at the memory, ' _A different time, to be sure'_ the namekian thought to himself.

"What blocks are you guys in?" Gohan asked the pair.

"I'm in block 5," Tien answered straightforwardly, "and Chiaotzu is in block 15." Everyone stared at Chiaotzu, "What?" Tien inquired, "do one of you have that block too?"

"Isn't that the one…" Trunks trailed off as he turned towards Gohan, who had a bit of a solemn look on his face, "yeah, I thought so."

"It's ok," the floating midget assured, "with how many of us there are, it's amazing more of us weren't in the same blocks. I'll still try my best," the black capped warrior raised his fist towards Gohan, who nodded in agreement.

"Ok!" The group heard from the podium, "It's time we get started, will all the contestants from block one come forward to begin the matches." Vegeta walked wordlessly towards the ring in the center of the room as the announcer continued, "Now remember, the rules of the tournament are as follows. First, when the match starts both fighters will fight one on one until one fighter loses. You lose by touching the ground outside the ring, being unconscious for a count of 10, or giving up. There are no weapons, and you will be disqualified if you use them. Groin and eye shots are forbidden. Finally, under no circumstances are you allowed to kill your opponent. Now, if I can get fighters one and two of the first block to come to the ring, we can begin the preliminaries!" The aged announcer finished his monologue by raising his free hand in exclamation.

The fights of the first block were altogether unremarkable, with a certain spiky haired saiyan easily defeating his opponents and securing a spot for himself in the main tournament. "... and Vegeta win his final match, moving on to the main tournament!" the victorious warrior marched back to the general vicinity of the other z-fighters.

"Good job, Vegeta" his rival exclaimed happily, raising his right hand in a congratulatory gesture.

The prince of saiyans turned his head away, "Wasn't even a fight," he said with his signature scowl.

"Now…" the group heard the announcer from across the room, "If I could get the fighters of block two to come forward, we will start the next phase of the preliminaries!"

"That's my cue, wish me luck!" Krillin joked as he ran towards the ring, After several matches the short martial artist also advanced to the finals. The next group included Pan and, to everyone's amazement, the 4-year-old easily dispatched her opponents as well. Then came Goten's first match in block 4.

"Here we go," the teenage warrior stepped into the ring, His opponent was young man, possibly 25 or so, and was a bit taller than Goten was.

"That guy look kinda familiar," the saiyan's father scratched his head, trying to remember.

"And, fight!" called the announce, beginning the fight. The dark-complexioned fighter took a fighting stance.

"I will make my grandfather proud!" yelled Goten's messy-haired opponent. The human charged, much faster than most people in the room could follow. Goten smirked, easily evading his much slower opponent, though surprised at the power of said opponent.

"He's pretty strong," Observed Piccolo, "He could certainly beat , though not exactly easily." Goten continued to dodge effortlessly, angering the other fighter.

"Stop playing now!" the adult martial artist yelled at the saiyan, "I will not stand for this!" Suddenly, the fighter began moving his arms so fast, he seemed to have eight of them, "Try to play with this!" he charged, his attacks picking up speed. This was to no avail however, as Goten continued to dodge every attack.

"Oh, I remember now!" Goku exclaimed as everyone turned to him, "he looks and fights like he must be related to King Chappa!"

"Now that you mention it, he does share a resemblance," Krillin agreed, "Ha! I remember when a fact like that would have worried me, but Goten's got this in the bag."

As if on cue Goten backed away from his opponent, "you want me to stop playing? fine," he warned, then disappeared. The human fighter looked around trying to find him, just to be karate-chopped in the back of the neck, knocking the impressive fighter out.

"The winner is Goten!" The announcer called after a count of 10. Goten left the ring with a big grin on his face, as his opponent was removed by medical staff. Goten went on to defeat every other opponent in a similar way, though they were not as impressive as his first.

"Will the participants of block 5 step forward for their preliminary fights!" called the announcer as Goten marched back to the group of Z-fighters as a finalist.

Tien smiled, "Well, it's my turn now," the triclops said as he walked up to the group of preliminary fighters. When he was out of earshot he said under his breath, "man, this is nostalgic." Tien easily defeated all his opponents, advancing to the final rounds. Afterwards the fighters watched the sixth block, none of them we in it, as a very large man with a long braid became the finalist.

"Block 7 fighters, please come forward!" called the blond announcer. Trunks confidently walked forward, rotating his arm at the shoulder in a warm-up gesture. He easily became a finalist.

"My turn!" Goku exclaimed as his block was called up. Goku easily defeated his first opponent. Then, he walked into the ring with his second opponent, a tall, tan colored man with a turban and a thick black beard. "Wait, Nam?" Goku asked, recognizing the fighter.

"What?" The puzzled martial artist responded instantly, "yes, and you're...Goku!" He finally remembered. "It's been so long!"

"Yeah it has!" Goku agreed, "how have you bee…"

"Um, guys," the announcer interrupted, "sorry to interrupt, but you guys are holding up the tournament. Can we get to the fight?"

"Yes," Nam smiled, "I want to test myself against you Goku! I know I can go all out from the start!" Nam charged.

"Ok," Goku stood motionless as Nam approached, then easily dodged his repeated strikes. "Wow, you sure have gotten stronger!" Goku exclaimed, "You're way stronger than I was when we first fought"

Nam paused, panting, "Why, then, can I not hit you?" the older warrior asked, crouching for his next attack.

"Well, I've grown stronger too!" The messy haired saiyan charged, far faster than his opponent could see, and lightly punched him in the gut. The aged warrior doubled over and was sent flying outside the ring, landing in a heap on the ground.

As the announcer declared Goku the winner, Nam sat up. Holding his gut, he smiled, "Wow, you really are on a whole other level," the turbaned fighter replied. Goku walked over to the old friend and helped him up, and they both walked over to the group of Z-fighters. With a mix of catching up with Nam and fighting another round, the saiyan warrior advanced to the finals.

18 easily advanced through her block, entering the finals as well. Block 10 was won by a young man with long brown hair and an orange bandanna named Nok. While the eleventh block was underway, Goku got a tap on the shoulder, "Excuse me," and deep voice came from above the saiyan as he turned to see a giant man behind him, "are you Goku?"

"Yes, I am" Goku looked up at the man's face, trying to remember who this was. He was tall with lightly tanned skin, very muscular, and had blue markings on his cheeks. "But, who are you?" Goku asked, puzzled.

"Oh, yes, you must not recognize me," Began the large stranger, "it's me, Upa!"

Goku almost fell over, "Upa! Your huge!" The saiyan exclaimed, " and it looks like you've been training."

A smile spread over the huge warrior's face, "Yes, I have, and I finally climbed Korin tower like I always said I would!"

"Really!?" Goku yelled excitedly, "That awesome! I am so happy for you!" After calming for a moment, Goku became a bit puzzled, "But why didn't Korin tell me?" the tall man wondered aloud.

"Oh, I asked him to keep it a secret, I wanted to surprise you." The large fighter explained, "I want a match with you, though I have seen you are much stronger than I am."

The two old friends reminisced as the eleventh block came to an end, with a man wearing a chicken suit coming out as the victor.

"Will the fighters of the twelfth block come forward!" called the announcer over the crowd.

"That's me!" Upa grinned, walking towards the ring. The first match fighters stepped into the ring. One was a young adult man in a white gi, and the other was the child Goku had seen previously at the sign-up station. He was wearing a pair of white, loose fitting pants and a brown sash over his shoulder. When the match began, the first fighter charged the child, who just stood there. A solid kick to the stomach set the child skidding back several feet.

"What? how did he not fly out of the ring?" The adult warrior asked aloud, "well, no matter, this next attack will end this. This kid is too terrified to fight back." He was right, the dark tan-skinned child was terrified, his whole body shaking.

"Come on, "Goku called encouragingly, "you can do it!" The kid's opponent charged, readying a right punch to the child's face. At the last second the boy ducked under the fist, and countered with his own to his opponent's ribs. The latter was sent flying out of the ring, creating a crack in the brick wall with his body. The boy looked at his fist, astounded at what had just transpired.

"And the winner is Uub!" The announcer called, "Can I get the next fight's participants in the ring!"

Vegeta turned to his rival, "Kakarot, why did you encourage that kid, you hadn't done anything like that for any other fighters, even for Pan."

"Oh, Pan doesn't need the help, but I do have a reason," Goku responded, "That boy is the reason I came."

"What?!" The spiky haired saiyan retort disbelievingly, "that child? Why, what so special about him? He does seem strong for a human, but what is so special about him?"

"Listen," Goku began, "when I was finishing Majin Buu all those years ago, I made a request. I asked that he come back as a good person, and King Yemma granted my request. That child is the result."

"Really? How can you be so sure?" Vegeta countered, still not believing.

"Look at his name, 'Uub' is Buu spelled backwards, if that doesn't prove it, I don't know what does." Goku replied with a shrug, "I guess we will have to see for ourselves."

Vegeta turned back to the fighting still not convinced. Upa easily beat his first two opponents, and Uub beat his second opponent with much more confidence than his first.

The two fighter stepped into the ring, "Good luck," Upa smiled at his opponent, "you may need it."

"Oh, I don't plan on losing now," The boy smiled, expecting this match to be the same as the others. He charged, faster than most fighters could follow, but his kick met Upa's crossed arms. Upa retaliated by grabbing his unexpecting opponent's leg and throwing him onto the ground of the ring, cracking a tile. The young fighter recovered and charged again, more carefully this time. He punched his much larger adversary's left leg, causing him to lose balance. Using the downward momentum, Upa hammered both fists down on Uub, who blocked with his arms crossed above his head.

"Oh, Wow!" Tien commented while the two fighters continued their relentless assault, "They are both almost as strong as I was when I first fought here!" Genuinely impressed, the experienced martial artist noted mentally that while one fighter had a slight edge in power, the other had greater technique. The blows continued, neither fighter giving ground. Uub pushed off the ground with his hands, kicking the opponent's chin, but Upa stopped his fall and grabbed his enemy around his waist. Preparing to throw the mohawked fighter outside the ring, he lifted the child up. Uub used the position to slam his heels down on the giant fighter's head. The struck warrior dropped his opponent and the latter took advantage of the opportunity. He jumped off the ground and slammed into the dazed warrior's stomach with both fist out in front of him.

The fight became a grind, Uub's successful attacks slowly damaging his opponent, but Upa was able to block and counter most the the former's attacks. Both broke combat, breathing heavily. 'Here's where it ends' Goku thought to himself. The larger warrior charged once again, pulling back both his arms, colliding them forcefully with Uub's. It became a test of strength, and Uub's exhaustion and lack of discipline showed. Upa began pushing the smaller fighter back. Step by step, Uub drew closer to the edge of the ring.

Feeling the corner of the ring under his heel, Uub began to lose hope of victory 'I may be the strongest in my village by far, but obviously there are stronger people in the world. I can't win.' He began to slip back the last few inches. "No!" he exclaimed suddenly, " I can't let my village down! They are counting on me! I can't let them down!" He screamed. Digging into reserves he didn't know he had, he began to push is overwhelmingly large opponent backwards. Faster and faster he pushed Upa back while the latter tried to break contact, but Uub held fast. By the time they reached the other side of the ring Uub was at a run and, still holding on, he jumped off the edge of the ring, landing on top of Upa as the latter hit the ground.

"His power just doubled for a moment there!" Krillin stared, wide-eyed.

"The winner of block 12 is Uub!" The announcer called out, " and what a match that was!"

The thirteenth block was won by a blond haired fighter sporting a white collared shirt named Nareg. Then, the fourteenth block was called up, and a familiar pink fighter walked into the room. The group greeted Buu, who went on to easily win his place in the finals.

"Ok, we're almost done folks, can I get the fighters of block fifthteen to come forward!" announced the referee. Chiaotzu and Gohan moved towards the ring through the group of fighters who remained. Both z-warriors defeated their first two opponents, then faced each other in the final bout.

"I know you are much stronger than me," began the midget, " but power isn't everything!" the white-skinned warrior thrust both arms out in front of himself. Suddenly Gohan felt his stomach flip inside his body, causing him great pain. The taller warrior knelt down, clutching his stomach. Chiaotzu phased into view behind his opponent, kicking him in the back, Gohan did his best to resist the attack, but his focus was on his stomach. The saiyan stopped just short of the edge of the ring.

Then, persisting through the pain, Gohan turned and stood up, "You know, that technique has only a limited effect on opponents much stronger than you," the scholar explained, his brow still furrowed in concentration.

Suddenly, Chiaotzu's power shot up, then the short human disappeared from view. Pulling back both arms, he bent his fingers and pushed them into the pain-relieved Gohan's back, "Dodon Barrage!" Shouted the human martial artist, as all ten fingers shot rays point blank into the adult saiyan's back, burning through his clothes easily.

Gohan grimaced in pain, but he turned, much faster than his opponent could react, and grabbed the latter's arm. "Good try," Gohan grinned, "If I had been at your level, that might have worked, but that was little more than a sting to me." The tall saiyan threw his opponent to the ground outside the ring. Though Chiaotzu tried to recover mid-air, he lightly touched the ground before he could stop.

"Gohan is the winner!" Cried the familiar voice of the announcer, "Can I get the last block to come up to the ring." Piccolo and the remaining non-finalists stepped up, and the Namekian unsurprisingly passed to the finals.

"OK, now that we have our finalists, it's time to show them to our fans!" The middle-aged man led the way out of the building, and to the entrance to the ring. He ran on ahead to the ring where other officials were waiting with a tournament bracket set up in front of them. "Ladies and gentlemen," began the announcer, "welcome to the world martial arts championships!" He was met with an enormous roar from the crowd. "Here are the finalists that have passed the preliminary rounds!" he continued with a hand gesture in the fighter's direction as they walked up.

"Hey, Goten," Trunks said, elbowing his friend, "who was it that won last time we fought here?"

"That was last time." Retorted Goten with a smirk, " This time will be different."

"Here they are," the announcer continued, "The greatest fighters in the world! Each one is vying for the right to face Mister Satan in the championship match. Who will it be? Now it's time for the fighters to draw lots to determine their position in the tournament bracket! Can Wild Tiger come forward!" The announcer finished, pausing as the very large human stepped forward and drew a two.

Goku nudged Majin Buu, "Hey, Buu, can I ask you a favor? I want you to change the lot numbers so I can fight a certain person in the first round."

As a bandanna wearing Nok drew a four, Buu responded, "Sure, OK. Buu do!"

"It's not like you to break the rules, Kakarot," Vegeta stated, his arms crossed in familiar fashion.

"I know," the messy haired saiyan replied, "but I want to fight him in the first match, that way were both as one hundred percent.

"five" The announcer called out, "Captain Chicken pulled a five."

As the blond human nareg stepped up to pull a 12, Buu turned to Goku, "Is it time for Buu to use Magic now?"

"Not yet," replied Goku, "there are still plenty of slots left, I'll let you know when."

Pan was called forward next, "I got a one!" She exclaimed, "I'm number 1!"

"Krillin!" The announcer called as the short human stepped forward, drawing a 3. Tien pulled a seven, and then 18 pulled an eight.

Then Uub was called up, "Ok now, Buu" Goku notified the Majin, "make this guy's number a 16." Buu made it so. Then Piccolo stepped up, "Make his a ten," Goku instructed. Goten went to get his, Buu causing him to pull a 14.

"Goku" The announcer called out.

"Ok, Buu, Make mine a 15." Goku asked his friend. After he pulled the lot, he returned to the Pink monster's side, "Thanks, Buu. I don't care what the rest are." Buu nodded in understanding.

After all the lots were pulled, the announcer turned to the crowd, "OK, we have all the preparations done! We can finally start the tournament!" He was met with huge applause. "The first rounds are," continued the man when the crowd had died down, "Pan vs. Wild Tiger, Krillin vs. Nok, Captain Chicken vs. Gohan, Tien vs. 18, Trunks vs. Piccolo, Vegeta vs. Nareg, Buu vs. Goten, and finally Goku vs. Uub. Now, let begin the World's Martial Arts Tournament!"

* * *

I hope you all liked this chapter. It was fun to write. I really like including aspects from Dragon ball. My favorite part was including Upa. I had always wanted him to make it to the top of Korin Tower, because he had vowed to do it. So I hope you all liked it too.


	3. Superhuman

Sixteen fighters stood before a large white tile structure, thousands of people in the stand around them, cheering them on. A shorter human wearing a black blazer and sunglasses stood in the ring, "Ok, ladies and gentlemen, we are making our last preparations before we can start the tournament. We ask that you remain patient while we do this. The tournament will begin momentarily.

Among the group of fighters stood two children. This gained the attention of the audience and the other fighters. A young long-haired warrior with a bandana approached the older of the two kids. "How did a shrimp like you pass the preliminaries, Hmm?" he asked, getting in the mohawked warrior's face.

The young martial artist stood his ground, "I won because I was stronger than my opponents!" He declared, half to himself, _I still can't believe I did so well,_ he added to himself, _Only my last opponent was a challenge, but I have a feeling it's only gonna get harder from here._ The tan human glanced around at his powerful and confident looking opponents somewhat nervously.

"Well, you sure talk big," retorted the brown haired finalist with a grin, "but we'll just see if you can back it up." The pair heard a high-pitched humming coming from behind them, turning to see the only one there younger than Uub, the man added, "Well, compared to her, you're a giant." Nok walked off, shaking his head.

"Good luck!" Nok looked up to see Krillin holding out his hand.

"Yeah right!" The confident human slapped the extended hand of the shorter man, "Like I need it against you, old man!" The old monk just shrugged and walked off.

Little Pan practiced her backflips as she hummed a happy tune. The little 4-year-old picked up speed as she went, moving at impressive speeds, though not at superhuman speeds. Not watching where she was going, she hit a wall of flesh. "Ow!" the young girl cried as she landed on the ground ungracefully. The girl looked up to see a large man with a black ponytail.

"Watch where you're going, kid!" He snapped as he turned to the youngster, "It's bad enough that I have to fight a little kid like you, but don't get on my nerves!" The hulking finalist then marched off to put some distance between him and his welled up in the little girl's eyes as she scurried off to be comforted by her father.

"OK!" cried the announcer "Can I get the competitors Pan and Wild Tiger to come into the ring!" The first to enter the ring was the hulking man, "WIld Tiger was the semi-finalist of last tournament, losing to Buu before the match with himself, and today he continues his try for the championship!" Following the lightly tanned man, Pan contrasted her opponent's size starkly. "This is little Pan's first tournament, if that wasn't already obvious," began the announcer, causing a few chuckles, "She is four years old, and did surprisingly well during the preliminaries. She may be small, but as the champion's granddaughter she maybe give us a surprise."

"Huh, that's the champ's granddaughter?" the huge Wild Tiger pondered aloud, "It's still ridiculous that I have to fight such a small child."

The announcer threw his hand up into the air, "Let the match begin!" the middle-aged man called out.

"Fine," grumbled the humongous fighter, "if I have to fight her, so be it." He charged at the young girl. _I'll end it quickly,_ he thought as he approached his target. Pan stood motionless as her opponent approached. _She's so scared she can't even move,_ Wild Tiger thought as he neared, _This may be faster than I thought._ When the hulk was in striking range, he let fly a lightning fast kick.

Suddenly, Pan disappeared. After finishing his kick, the adult martial artist looked around trying to discover what happened to his opponent. He felt a tap on his leg, "Excuse me, mister, why were you walking so slowly?" asked the innocent little voice.

"What? I was attacking!" retorted Wild Tiger, nearly dumbfounded. What had happened? How had he missed?

"Woah!" cried the announcer, "Pan seems to have been able to dodge Wild Tiger's attack somehow!"

"Oh, you were attacking? I couldn't tell. Okay, my turn," Pan moved into a fighting stance.

"Yeah Right!" yelled out the giant warrior, lifting his foot to stomp on the little girl, but she disappeared again. Only the other super-human fighters saw the young fighter jump into the air and lightly punch her opponent's face, sending him flying. WIld Tiger picked himself up across the ring from his small opponent. "Oh… what hit me?" he grumbled to himself as he rubbed his left cheek. The audience was dumbfounded, even the announcer didn't have anything to say. The large fighter growled, "Fine! No more mister nice guy!" He charged with all he had in him, pulling back his right fist for a powerful swing. Halfway to his opponent she disappeared once again, and WIld Tiger was met with an agonizing pain in his abdomen as he flew out of the ring, landing in a heap in the grass.

"Astounding!" exclaimed the official, "Pan won by ring out!" The entire audience gasped, well, all but those familiar with the Z-warriors.

"I'm number 1!" the happy little girl repeated as she skipped off the ring up to her father, beaming.

"Yes, you did amazing, Pan!" Gohan smiled wide, "I'm so proud of you!" He picked up his young daughter, embracing her tightly. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and she giggled in his arms.

"Wow, Pan, you did awesome!" The girl's grandfather exclaimed as he messed up her hair with his hand. She met his smile with her own.

"Okay!" the announcer interrupted the congratulating, "On to the next match! Can I get Krillin and Nok to come to the ring!" Krillin was the first one in the ring, "Krillin has entered the tournament several times, twice getting to the semi-finals! He is a very accomplished fighter!" The midget was followed by Nok, "Nao entered the last tournament, only to be defeated in the first round! But I am sure he has been training, so we are in for a show as experience and youth clash!"

"Yeah, right," Krillin mumbled under his breath, "this is gonna be about as entertaining as watching grass grow."

"Well, old man, I'll end this quickly!" called the bandanna-wearing human, "This is going to be easy!"

"FIght!" interrupted the official, and the taller fighter sprang into action. He charged Krillin, letting loose a flurry of jabs and kicks. Krillin easily dodged with his eyes closed.

Suddenly the old monk disappeared entirely. Looking around, Nok noticed his opponent several yards behind him. "How'd you do that?!" the brown haired warrior demanded, dumbfounded.

"Easy, you're just so slow," Krillin stated matter of factly, shrugging. The short warrior still had his eyes closed.

The monk's opponent furrowed his brow, "Don't you mock me!" He cried as he charged. This time his fist connected with his adversary's motionless body. "OW!" Nok almost squeaked as he pulled his throbbing fist from his opponent's cheek, "What happen? How did you do that?"

"You're weak as well," the seasoned fighter retorted, "you need more disciplined training."

Many mouths hung open in the audience as they watch Krillin slowly walk towards his opponent, who backed up in fear. "Woah!" began the announcer. "Krillin hasn't even thrown a punch, but he seems to be beating Nok!"

"No! There's no way you can be this strong!" the young martial artist began punching his enemy wildly, ignoring the pain said punches caused. His attacks steadily increased in speed and power as he fought with everything he had in him.

Krillin suddenly stopped walking and opened his eyes,"that's the spirit!" he exclaimed, "if you approach your training that way, you'll get stronger." Nok continued his fruitless assault as the black-haired human resumed his forward advance. The superhuman soon pushed his opponent to the end of the ring, who proceeded, in his assault, to slip off the edge of the ring and land outside on the grass.

"Krillin is the victor without even throwing a single attack! Astounding!" called the official.

Krillin walked off the ring, and held out his hand to his prone, and in shock, opponent. The taller human took the outstretched hand and got to his feet. "You did well," Krillin began, "but you need to focus your training more. Train like you just fought me, and you will see results. Oh, a little respectfulness goes a long way."

"I'm... sorry," Nok began, "C-Could you train me? I...promise to be respectful and work hard."

The superhuman midget suddenly beamed, "are you kidding? I don't have that kind of time, I have a family now. My days of training are over. Besides, I am actually one of the weaker fighters here." Nok gasped, looking at the other fighters in the tournament, trying to identify the ones that could be stronger than this incredibly strong man.

Vegeta examined the boy Goku claimed to be the reincarnated Majin Buu, "Kakarot, are you sure this boy is really that powerful?" the spiky haired saiyan posed his rival, "I mean, he is obviously powerful for a human, but he hardly even holds a candle to Pan."

"Yep!" The taller saiyan replied instantly, "There is no doubt in my mind that he is Buu, well the evil part of Buu we killed."

The saiyan prince turned his attention to the son of his greatest rival, "so, Gohan, how has your training been going."

"Well," The purple gi-wearing saiyan stammered, "I have been doing a little training…"

"Give him a break, Vegeta," Goku interjected, "he trains some, I would even say he's hasn't lost any power since he fought Majin Buu, and his technique has improved some."

"Really?" Vegeta asked rhetorically, "well, Kakarot and I might actually have some trouble then."

"Don't forget Buu," the spiky haired saiyan's rival reminded him, "He won't be a cakewalk either."

"Oh, right, that pink bubblegum," Vegeta smirked, "I'm honestly not that worried about him. You are right, though, he's not weak." Majin Buu was looking at some cotton candy in the stands, his mouth watering. "But what he has in strength, he lacks in concentration and discipline," finished Vegeta.

"Can I get Gohan and Captain Chicken to the ring, Please!" the announcer's voice boomed throughout the arena." Captain Chicken ran to the ring, clucking like a chicken all the way, "This is Captain Chicken's first tournament, but he has made a reputation of himself stopping crime in East City!" After the feather clothed fighter took his position in the ring, Gohan dashed at superhuman speeds and seemed, to the audience, to simply appear in the ring. "And Gohan competed in one tournament years ago to.. mixed results."Continued the official, "He is the son of previous champion Goku and he used to be the Great Saiyaman! This clash of hero versus former hero promises to be a good one!" The blond man raised his hand, "Fight!"

Captain Chicken charged, but stopped short of Gohan, pulling out a pen and paper, "I can't believe it, bok-bok, it's the actual Great Saiyaman!" He exclaimed, beaming, "You are the one who inspired me to be a superhero, bok!"

"Oh, uh…" Gohan stammered, "Thank you, I guess?" Gohan quickly signed the piece of paper, "But can we get back to the fight," he asked.

"Oh, o-of course!" The feather clad warrior composed himself, "I get to test myself, bok-bok, against my Idol." The muscular human took a fighting stance, "Prepare yourself!" He charged, landing a left fist on Gohan's right arm block. Gohan grabbed his opponents outstretched arm and threw him across the ring, running to where the thrown fighter would land. Captain Chicken blocked the saiyan's strike as he fell, counterattacking with a foot to Gohan's neck. The tall saiyan absorbed the impact, planting both of his fists in his opponent's upside-down gut. The poultry powerhouse grunted, landing on his shoulder, then flipped into the air and landed on his feet.

"Why is Gohan holding back so much of his power?" A confused Goku posed, scratching the back of his head.

Piccolo scowled, "I'm not quite sure, it might be that Gohan is testing his technique, he may feel bad about being this man's idol and defeating him quickly and easily, or maybe he just wants to give the audience a good fight."

Gohan went on the offensive. His first two punches were blocked by his opponent, then his foot connected with his opponent's side. The avian fighter ignored the throbbing pain each of Gohan's attacks left, socking the latter's face and pushing him to the side a few feet. The Spiky haired saiyan grinned, spinning with the punch, he kicked out low, sweeping his adversary's feet out from underneath him. As White-clothed warrior fell, the saiyan continued his spin, rounding again on his opponent and kicking him away. Captain Chicken skid across the ring, coming to a halt several yards away. The bird-like martial artist slowly got up.

"You're amazing, , and finally fighting you almost feels surreal!" the human martial artist beamed, "This fight has been a dream come true, bok-bok!"

"Good, you're not bad yourself," Gohan calmly replied, "This has been fun, but it's time to end it. You are a good fighter with potential, but you are far too early in your training to take on me. I have been holding back to test you, but it's time I move on." Suddenly the tall saiyan disappeared, then reappeared inches away from Captain Chicken. The shockwave from his opponent's incredibly quick approach sent the feathery warrior flying out of the ring and onto the grass border.

"Woah," began the announcer as the defeated fighter picked himself up, "I don't know about you folks, but I sure wasn't expecting that! Gohan wins by ring out!"

Gohan walked over to his beaten opponent, and outstretch his hand. The chicken man took it and the two men smiled at each other, each congratulating each other on a battle well fought. The adult saiyan walked back over to his friends.

"Good job, Gohan," Krillin pack the taller warrior on his back, "that was some battle." The midget gave the saiyan a knowing smile, and gohan returned it. They had both been idolized and looked up to by someone in the martial arts community today.

"That was an interesting battle, big bro," Goten put in, grinning, "I hope that wasn't your best, because you were terrible!" he teased. The older brother gave the younger a light punch on the shoulder.

"Moving right along, can I get Tien Shinhan and 18 to come up to the ring for the next match!" Began the referee. Almost simultaneously 18 and Tien flew into the ring, astounding the audience, and faced each other. "Tien was is a former champion from many years back and has repeatedly left his mark on this tournament, especially the ring! Tien was a student of the crane school in his youth, and is a master of many techniques. 18 is a runner-up from several tournaments ago, where she defeated all comers besides the Champ himself! If I may make a prediction, I would say this will be one explosive fight!"

"Oh, this is going to be easy," boasted 18, "I won't even have to try to beat you."

"Really?" retorted her opponent, "I wouldn't count me out just yet, I may have a trick or two up my sleeve."

"Fight!" announcer the blond official, and a white aura appeared around Tien as he pulled out his power, then charged his opponent. 18 easily caught the triclops' fist and retaliated with her own fist in his abdomen. Faster than he could react she kicked him towards the stands. The bald martial artist stopped midair, flying back towards his opponent, firing an energy blast which was easily caught and exquisite by the cyborg.

The smoke created by the blast distracted the blond long enough for Tien to get close and outstretch a forefinger, "Dodon Ray!" The small blast detonated on the cyborg's back, pushing her forward several inches. The blond reacted by elbowing the triclops across the ring, where he landed on his feet.

"Not bad," the powerful female walked slowly forward, "but I could end this fight at any time if I wanted to."

Tien took a defensive stance, "just try, then," he smirked. 18 suddenly disappeared instantly, flying towards her opponent. Anticipating her actions Tien sidestepped, and let her momentum almost take her out of the ring. "If you weren't so predictable, that definitely would have gotten me,"

"Maybe I should stop holding back, then?" 18 replied with a smile.

"That makes two of us," Tien shot back, causing 18 to lose her smile, "Kaioken!" a red aura enveloped the triclops as he charged.

"Kaio-what?" the dumbfounded 18 asked as her opponent moved much faster than she was expecting and kicked her up into the air.

* * *

So there is the next installment of Ascension! I would love to hear what you guys think of the story so far, however early it is in the story. Feel free to review. Not much else to say here. Until next time!


End file.
